Miriel
Miriel (ミリエル Mirieru, Myriel in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yurika Aizawa.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.html In the English version she is voiced by Tara Platt. Profile Miriel is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. She is the mother of Laurent and a potential mother of Morgan. In Chapter 2, Miriel arrives at the Northroad shortly after the Shepherds engage a group of Risen soldiers. Upon entering the fray, Miriel stumbles upon a lost axe on the ground and decides to hold it until its owner can be found. Miriel finds out that the owner is none other than Vaike. She chastises him and gives him his axe but warns him to keep track of his belongings or else she'll forcefully attach it to his hands with magic. After the war, Miriel continued her studies, often disappearing for days upon her latest discoveries. In her final years, her research cumulated with an invention of extreme importance. Her supports reveal that she tries to rationalize, justify, or solve just about anything with science. Her support with Kellam has her trying to find a logical explanation as to how he is able to appear and disappear at random. Her support with Lon'qu reveals that she is a bit absentminded and careless when she is lost in her research, and he ends up saving her life a couple times because of this. When she learns that he has an aversion to women, Miriel tries to devise multiple ways to figure out why Lon'qu is afraid of them, one of which involving placing statues of naked women inside Lon'qu's tent. In her support with Henry, she wishes to learn about how to curse another person, and asks him to demonstrate cursing to her for scientific research. When Henry reveals that he wants to create a curse that can create babies without the need for pregnancy, she tries to assist him in the creation of such a curse, which ends up in failure. Her support with Frederick leaves her fascinated by the way Frederick can block a sword with simply his bare hand, and requests him to teach her some of his techniques. Later on, she realizes that, despite her long service as one of the Shepherds, she does not feel a sense of friendship towards any of them, and Frederick agrees to be her friend. Miriel's support conversations with Virion lead her to take a great interest in Virion's fortune telling. When questioned, he vaguely predicts that something precious of hers will be damaged by water. After attempting to flee from Miriel after bargaining to teach her his secrets, he grudgingly admits that he sizes up the target's psychological traits and tells them something likely to happen. Personality Miriel is a perfectionist, is harsh towards people who act thoughtlessly, and gets annoyed when things are not organized. She is extremely analytic and researches everything and anyone who catches her interest. She is the person with the most personal possessions in the army. Her birthday is February 12th. In Game Base Stats |Mage |1 |18 |0 |6+2 |5 |7 |6 |3 |4 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - E | Fire Iron Axe |} Growth Rates |70% |15% |60% |60% |60% |50% |25% |40% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Sully *Cherche *The Avatar (Female) *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Miriel is her mother) Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Miriel is a very capable Mage unit and the first one recruited in the game save the Avatar. Her Magic, Speed, and Skill grow very steady making her able to deal more damage, launch more attacks, and even critical better. Miriel will need to avoid as much strength based damage as her defense growths are low, though with her speed and skill, Miriel should not struggle much. Compared to the other mage of the parent generation, Ricken, Miriel is magically stronger and has better growth rates in Skill, Speed, and Resistance. As a Sage, Miriel gains the ability to use staves. Miriel's high magic stat (second only to Emmeryn) in this class makes her a much more potent healer than both Lissa and Maribelle in any of their stave wielding classes and also makes her an incredible magic unit. Tomefaire will strengthen her already high magic when she uses her tomes. As a Dark Knight Miriel's low strength makes her the weakest when equipped with a sword out of all potential Dark Knights. However, with her high magic stat and heavy usage of Tomes in nearly all other classes, Miriel is one of the best magic Dark Knights. With her high magic and the tendency for enemies to have low Resistance, Lifetaker is a great skill for her to have in case she takes a few hits and has a higher recovery percentage than Renewal. Reclassing Miriel's two reclassing options are the Troubadour and Dark Mage lines. Both serve well with Miriel's high magic stats and modest speed and skill. As a Troubadour, Miriel's stat growths are slightly better than Maribelle's in nearly all stats, save Luck and Resistance. However, she will face the same low defense problems that Maribelle has. As a Valkyrie, her defenses still hinder her slightly. However, Miriel should be fine with her high skill and speed, and now the ability to use her tomes again. Dual Support+ gives her or her partner a good boost in Pair Up situations and works wonders with her Husband, boosting their S-Support bonuses. As a War Cleric, Miriel's caps will balance off, though most likely, strength and defense will be low. Miriel will have trouble killing enemies with this hinderance, however with proper Axe training or two Arms Scrolls Miriel can utilize Bolt Axes to rectify this problem. Renewal is a great skill for her to have after a bad enemy turn and will always activate at the start of the players turn. Stacked on Lifetaker Miriel can recover a massive 80% of her health in one turn. As a Dark Mage, Miriel gains only one new promotion; Sorcerer. Miriel can keep pace with Henry and Tharja, the other two Dark Mages. Her magic growth is the same as Tharja and her speed is the same as Henry, although her defense growths are lower than both of theirs. Most of her other stats will be between the two, making her the median Dark Mage/Sorcerer unit. As a Sorcerer, Miriel can learn Vengeance, her only attack skill. Given her high skill, Miriel can activate this often and with a few well placed physical hits, Miriel's damage output can reach dangerous levels. Tomebreaker can make her an anti-mage unit, allowing her to avoid magic while piling damage on them. Quotes Event Tiles *"Did someone misplace this? People ought properly secure their possessions..." (item) *"Ah, contentment. I have finally organized my personal library by author and subject." (exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"You never stay long after returning to camp. What matter of endeavors do you pursue?" (free time) *"You look jubilant today. Have you devised a new algorithm for sorting your possessions?" (happy) *"Would you pair up with me? Fighting in teams increases our probability of success." (team up) *"Studies have shown ambition nourishes even the most logical minds. Do you dream?" (dreams) Replying *"I primarily read....And I put every book back exactly where I found it." (free time) *"No. ...I'm sorry, but could you straighten your clothes? They're not even." (happy) *"Aptly put! Teaming up ameliorates our chances of success....Very well, I am yours." (team up) *"I simply wish to demystify all the world's mysteries. No trifling endeavor, I know." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Why do I never tire of you, (name)? You are so simple, and yet...so complex." (love) *"Are you getting...handsomer? Love has clouded my keen powers of observation." (compliment) *"(name), apply yourself in moderation, or you shall leave me a widow." (promise) *"What do you have there, (name)? Perhaps you should lighten your load." (gift) Replying - Married *"I have unambiguous feelings for you as well. I hope that never experiences variance." (love) *"Thank you for the compliment. …Oh! My heart rate just increased 5.7 percent." (compliment) *"I make no strict guarantees, but I shall endeavor not to bring tears to your eyes." (promise) *"This is a document of your every action. I find it comforting in these chaotic times." (gift) Asking - Child *"What may I secure for you, Laurent/Morgan? I must see to the well-being of my child." (gift) *"Tell me about the future, Laurent/Morgan. What strange phenomena does it hold?" (Story) *"Are you alright, Laurent/Morgan? I detect the absence of your usual alacrity." (Concern) *"Shall we practice together, my child? I'd like to burn through some surplus tomes." (Train) Replying - Child *"Very Well. Name a precise time and date, and I shall assess your ability" (train) *"I am perfectly fine. Show me the logic in flying into a panic." (Concern) *"Oh, did I project a sense of material need? I appreciate the thought, but I will get by." (Gift) *"I tend to be a bit obsessive, so I spent most of my time cleaning and sorting. The Shepherds excel at fighting, but their organization skills make me bilious. Whatever is left lying around must be burned. ...See? Fire does the trick." (Story) Level Up *"Never sate yourself with middling returns!" (6+ stats up) *"I am a staunch believer in amelioration." (4-5 stats up) *"Propitious growth, if I may say so." (2-3 stats up) *"Someone must maintain the status quo." (0-1 stat up) *"Alas, I fear the glass ceiling is Miriel-proof." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What a fascinating way to acquire new trades..." Armory *"Would a modicum of frugality hurt now and then?" (buying) *"A scholar once said: if you thirst for gold, liquidize." (selling) *"May I watch? I find this whole process fascinating." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that rubbish in the corner? Surely we have not stooped to so odious a level?" (misc) *"What a commendable day. Every item is precisely it's supposed to be." (surge) Normal Greeting *"Good morning, Avatar. Here to do some reading?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Resting your mind for a bit?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Please return books to their place on the shelf." (evening) *"Do you always stay up this late, Avatar?" (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (birthday) Married Greeting *"Hey, Avatar. Why is dawn called “daybreak” anyway? Who broke it?" (morning) *"Hey, Avatar. Why do we have “high noon”? Is there a low noon?" (midday) *"Hey, Avatar. Why do we have “nightfall”? Does night rise as well?" (evening) *"Hey, Avatar. Why do folks say “hit the hay”? I don’t punch hay." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Avatar." (birthday) Roster A grandiloquent but fastidious Shepherd who waxes wroth if so much as a single arrow sits askew in its quiver. She adores research and obsesses over her object of study. The most superfluous packer. Born on February 12th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'll take notes from here." *"Hmm... What now?" *"Formulate a plan." *"Enlighten me." *"Divide and conquer." *"You must persevere." *"Apply yourself." *"So rudimentary." Dual Strike *"Oh if I must." *"Here! Imbecile." *"Anon from me." Dual Guard *"Have you no acumen?" *"Beware!" Defeated Enemy *"Asinine knave!" *"The predicted outcome!" *"Hmph." *"Ugh..." *"Well, I feel edified." Critical *"Begone, foul miscreation! " *"Your demise is nigh!" *"Desist at once!" *"Rebarbative fool!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Very gracious of you." *"My gratitude." When Healed *"Why, thank you!" Defeated By Enemy *"Inconceivable..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Miriel - Rapier Intellect : Miriel remained in Ylisse but would vanish for days at a time when her discoveries prompted further inquiry. In her final years, this excursions culminated in a historic invention of supreme import. ; Miriel and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Miriel, above all else. ; Miriel and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Alas, his wife, Miriel, would often vanish for weeks at a time as she pursued her studies. ; Miriel and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Miriel's discoveries improved their quality of life, and they soon came to love him once more. ; Miriel and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes were met with criticism from Miriel, but the two still built a happy life together. ; Miriel and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. He lived out his days with Miriel, whose sharp mind and tongue refused to be dulled by any change of scenery. ; Miriel and Kellam : Miriel remained in Ylisse but would vanish for days at a time to pursue her studies. In her final years, this research led to a historic invention. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Miriel and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Miriel went with him and focused her studies on Ferox's unusual weather conditions. ; Miriel and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Miriel's intellect inspired him greatly, and together they unlocked the secrets of the universe. ; Miriel and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Miriel soon began researching new and more-powerful sweeteners for her husband to enjoy. ; Miriel and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when his began to treat him like part of the woodwork, he resumed work as a sellsword. Miriel helped out by researching Gregor's targets. ; Miriel and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children were said to love Libra like a mother but flee in terror at the sight of Miriel. ; Miriel and Henry : Henry settled down with Miriel and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son grew up surrounded by his parents' vast library, dooming him to a future as a bookworm. ; Miriel and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Miriel. The latter directed her studies on the local flora; Donny was shocked that trees could have ten-syllable names. Etymology Miriel may be a variant of the name "Muriel", which is is a variant the Irish name "Muirgel", meaning "bright sea". http://www.behindthename.com/name/muriel It also may come from Míriel Serindë, a character in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Silmarillion. Trivia *Miriel shares her English voice actress, Tara Platt, with Flavia. *Miriel's official artwork depicts her wielding a Fire Tome. Gallery File:Miriel.jpg|Miriel's portrait in Awakening. File:miriel confession.jpg|Miriel confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:miriel confession 2.jpg|The second part of Miriel's confession. File:Mirielconfession.jpg|Miriel's full confession. File:Mirielconcept.jpg|Concept art of Miriel. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters